sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
House Hawick
House Hawick is a noble house seated in Saltpans in The Riverlands. History Recent Events Mootoon-Lothston Conflict In the year 300 AC Ser Manfryd Lothston, the husband of the sister of Lord Eric Hawick, Emily Hawick, killed Manfred Tully in a duel of honor in Lord Harroway's Town. Manfred Tully was married to Lady Evelyn Mooton, the granddaughter of the current lord of Maidenpool, and this action fueled an aggressive reaction from the proud lord. Immediately after receiving word about the killing of Manfred Tully, Lord Willem Mooton raised his troops and ordered an assault on the nearest Lothston villages to his lands as a means of 'protection against the rebellious lord'. Lord Willem sent word to Lord Hawick while the troops were mobilizing asking that Lord Hawick did not interfere with his goals but promising Eric did not need to help in the attack. However, in a spell of drunken confusion about the whole situation Lord Eric decided to send a small force under the command of Ser Luke to the Lothston village nearest to Saltpans to try and minimize any conflict between the two houses while still following his liege's orders bringing the house into the conflict. As a whole, the conflict was a relatively short one consisting of only the conquering and reconquering of two Lothston villages, however, it resulted in the deaths of hundreds of men and dozens of innocent small folk. Of the commanders who fought in the battles, only Stannis Hawick the young squire of Ser Daemon Rivers of Maidenpool survived. He was then captured by House Lothston for two years before he was allowed to go back home. After the conflict, Lord Alester Tully decided to give one of the villages attacked by House Mooton and Hawick to House Hawick as punishment for the actions of Manfryd Tully. Coincidentally, this was the same village in which the Mooton commander decided to needlessly kill all of the male villagers taken prisoner as a failed intimidation tactic against the lothston troops trying to retake the village. Family Members 'Lord Eric Hawick' Lord of Saltpans, Son of Lord Walton Hawick 'Lady Vivienne Shawney' Wife of Lord Eric 'Stannis Hawick' Son and heir of Lord Eric Hawick. Younger Twin of Hannah Hawick. Sarella Hawick Daughter of Lord Eric Hawick. Marissa Hawick Daughter of Lord Eric Hawick. Walys Hawick Son of Lord Eric Hawick Mina Hawick Daughter of Lord Eric Hawick Marie Hawick Daughter of Lord Eric Hawick 'Emily Hawick' Sister of Lord Eric Hawick and wife of Ser Manfryd Lothston 'John Hawick' Brother of Lord Eric Hawick and master at arms of Riverrun 'Sarah Hawick' Sister of Lord Eric Hawick Josie Hawick Cousin of Lord Eric Hawick. Wife of Lord Shawney. Willem Hawick Cosin of Lord Eric Hawick. Administrator of Saltpans. Deceased Members Hannah and Sivienne Hawick 188-196, 191-196 Daughters of Lord Eric Hawick. Died in the winter of 196 from Measles. Mina Hawick 196-198 Died in the winter of 198 due to winter illness. Historical Members Family Tree Relations with other Houses House Moonton House Hawick is sworn to House Moonton of Maidenpool. As far as it matters, this has been the case even before Aegon's conquering. Historically, nothing of note happened between the two houses. More recently, during The Dance of The Dragons House Moonton chose to stay out of the war. It was because of this that Hawick lands managed to survive the war unharmed a feat that the lord of Saltpans attributed to the Lord of Maidenpool. As a result, he became extremely loyal to House Moonton and passed this sentiment to his sons. The mother of Willem and Josie Hawick was Marie Moonton, daughter of Lord Willem Moonton. House Lothston House Hawick has a marriage alliance with House Lothston. Emily Hawick is married to Ser Manfryd Lothston and is the mother of Torrence Lothston. Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:House Hawick